Chire, Renji
by ChaoticMayhem
Summary: A Bya/Ren fic. Updated. one more chapter to go
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Chire, Renji

**Author:** ChaoticMayhem

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of them. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh. T_T

**Summary:** Lustful gazes. Seductive thoughts. Sparring and smex

" " : Conversation

' ' : Thoughts

Stroke, weave and stop. Another stroke and done. Another damn form filled out, signed and put away for filing. "Ok, another one down and only a couple of damned dozens to go", Renji growled to himself.

"Damn it all, why is there soooo much paper work? Does anyone ever read this shit? All we do is find hollows and stop them. That's it; sweet and simple, and now this fucked up paper work", He grumbled to himself while signing another form.

Placing the pen on the desk, Renji stretched out his arms and arched his back to work out a few kinks in his muscles after sitting at his desk for so long.

"How does Taichou manage all of this shit?" mussing to himself he looks up to the man in question. Kuchiki Byakuya. His Taichou. "Hehehe, that's right. MY Taichou", Renji smirks, as his gaze sweeps of the regal form of the noble man seated at his own desk, busy with his own paper work.

The afternoon sunlight glinting off the kensiken in his hair. Oh, his Captain's beautiful, sinfully silky ebony hair. He remembers how those strands felt brushing over his stomach to ever so slowly glide over his heated manhood. His gaze followed the gentle sway of those locks over his Captain's patrician profile. Those sweet lips. How just one kiss from them could make him lose all reasoning, all sense and just make him melt. The feel of them over his lips, his neck, his nipples, caressing his whole body, stroking it into a raging inferno. That wonderful mouth. A mouth made for sin. The feel of it over his hard cock. Hot, moist warmth. His Captain's tongue, licking him, stroking him, feeling inside him, tasting him. His gaze flowed over his Captain's shoulders, down his arms to beautiful hands. He hardened even further thinking of those fingers teasing him. Pinching his turgid, kiss swollen nipples, feeling them stretching him in preparation for his Captain's cock. Ummmmmm, the feel of being fucked senseless, being reduced to nothing but that pounding pleasure that only his Captain could give him.

Renji sighed in lustful want. He wondered what he could've done to have this angel as his lover. He looked over his Captain's form once again only to find a steely blue gaze meeting his own.

"Uh oh", was the only thought that crossed his mind before he felt a blast of his Captain's reiatsu knocking him outta his chair and flat on his ass. "Ouch, hey what that hell did you do that for?" Renji hollered, a hand moving back to rub at his bum. He positioned himself so that he was on his knees, adjusting his hard-on so that his Captain wouldn't notice.

"Might I inquire Abarai-Fukutaichou, as to why you have been staring at me like an idiot for the past 15 minutes?"

"Sumimasen Taichou, I was ummmm………………ah…….."

"Your eloquent speech astounds me Renji." Byakuya said.

Renji had straightened out his chair and was now sullenly glaring at his desk and the paperwork. "Come on now Taichou, doing paperwork is fucking boring."

Byakuya sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose to ward off an on coming headache courtesy of Renji's whining.

"All right Abarai, what would you like to do?" , Renji's face brightened and his mind began to list possibilities of what to do with this unexpected grant of free time.

'Oh, I know very well Renji, what you would what to be doing right now if judging by your reiatsu and lusty grin 15 minutes ago while staring at me. Well let's have a bit of fun shall we', Byakuya smirked to himself. Certainly his young charge and lover was a handful, yet all of it was endearingly Renji. Ever since they had confessed their feelings and become lovers, Byakuya found himself looking forward to each day of his life with his Fukutaichou.

"Ne, Taichou, whatdaya wanna do?"

"I believe I asked the question first Fukutaichou, but since it falls to me as always, I propose a training session."

"Great! So where and when?," Byakya had to hide a smile at the look of happiness on Renji's face.

"Hmm, I believe the deserted field in West Rukongai would be ideal. Meet me there in an hour before sunset."

"Hai Taichou.", Renji replied back. "Ano, can I be excused a bit early. There's a problem I need to take care of before I meet ya." Renji asked, slightly squirming as his cock pulsed, reminding him of his 'little' problem

"Of course, Renji".

"Arigatou, Sir" He got up to sort out his desk and then ran out of headquarters' to make a stop at home before going to the meeting place.

'Let's see how you like today's spar Renji', Byakuya thought with a leery grin, watching his fukutaichou retreating backside.

______________________________________________________________


	2. Chapter 2

Well, hi there everyone, I'm here with a new chapter. I'd like to thank Drabble&Fluff who helped me out a lot. So a big shout out of gratitude and thanks to Drabble&Fluff for everything and I hope we continue, and now on with the show.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing of Bleach but like every other fan I wish I had Byakuya and renji for my own, sigh but dreams well be nothing but bitter-sweet dreams. ^_^

___________________________________________________________________________

(Back at Renji's Apartment)

Renji burst in though the door of his apartment and slammed it shut again behind him; ignoring the loud racket it made. He leaned against the door trying to catch his breath, trying to adjust his aching hard-on; but hissed instead as it gave a painful throb, desperate for relief.

Pushing away from the front door, he made his way toward his bedroom. Once there, he leaned against an empty wall and quickly pulled his shihakushô from his hakama and untied the sash with his left hand. Raising his right hand, he pulled at the lapels of his uniform with a desperate yank; eager to have it off his shoulders, leaving it to bunch up at the elbow.

Letting his mind drift to recalling nights of passion spent with his lover; the redhead saw Byakuya in his mind's eye. He envisioned his love, with lust filled eyes of molten silver, flushed cheeks and moist, kiss swollen lips. He saw those lips move and heard Byakuya's stern voice order him: "Suck".

Renji slowly brought his fingers up to his mouth, slightly stroking at his lips… just like how Byakuya's fingers would feel on them; before slipping two inside his mouth.

Feeling those fingers being drenched enough he slowly pulled them out of his mouth; only to teasingly drag them over his lower lip, snagging on it, pulling it lower and letting it jump back to place with a slight pop.

Renji's hand moved lower over his throat; caressing it, raking it with blunt nails as he heard his taicho's voice whispering in his mind; urging him on. The redhead couldn't help but moan breathily. He canted his head back to allow for more access; for more flesh to be available to his taicho's elegant hands… and he was rewarded with another scrape of nails that teased at his sensitive skin.

The familiar fingertips moved lower; the thumb halting its journey down his chest to rub at his collar bone, in soft languid strokes… while another two fingers are long enough to reach his bronze nipples. These two fingers are more aggressive; they teased the sensitive peaks relentlessly, bringing them to a hard bud immediately… and having achieved their goal so easily; they reward with the sharp scrape of fingernails.

"Yes, just like that," Renji moaned, too far gone in his fantasy. "Harder, plea……" his plea cut by a gasp, as his fingers twisted a nipple.

"You are so beautiful in your abandon, my Renji," came the raven beauty's whisper.

Renji's other hand was equally occupied, idly stroking his cock; with just enough stimulation to pitch him forward, but not enough to tip him beyond. The redhead wanted nothing but release, to come hot and hard; but at the same time he wanted to drag it out a little bit longer.

A chuckle sounded through his fogged senses. "Patience my stray; I, too, crave no other satisfaction, but only with your patience may we taste your wine."

The redhead hissed in ever increasing arousal; knowing his taicho was never one for the 'fast and dirty', there was always teasing… delayed gratification… and Renji had to admit, it made orgasm _so_ much more satisfying.

Ah, but he had places to be… so Taicho would just have to humor him a bit today.

Hurrying his taicho along, Renji gave his cock a slight squeeze and a faster stroke. He'd already been hard for so long; that he knew this would be over in a matter of minutes.

"More, I need more…… Byakuya," Renji pleaded desperately with the image of his lover.

"Spread your legs open Renji," whispered the sultry voice, "…wider my love, I want you to prepare yourself. Show me your wantonness. How badly do you want me, Renji?"

With a harsh moan, as his legs finally gave out on him, Renji slid down the wall. Leaning back, bracing his shoulders against the wood for support; the redhead spread his legs apart as far as they could go. Taking his fingers in his mouth quickly once more, he sucked on them until saliva saturated the digits. His hand traced its previous pattern over his chest, washboard abs, teasing his navel and dragging through the wiry trail of hair. Slightly caressing his cock; it dipped down further to ghost over his balls towards that puckered opening. His breath caught in a gasp as he pushed in one finger first. Stroking his walls, he eagerly pushed in a second and then a third. A hoarse cry ripped from his throat as he found and massaged his prostate. Soon he was fucking himself; riding his fingers, imaging them to be his Byakuya's cock.

"Byakuya, Byakuya, Byakuya," he began to chant.

A fresh picture came to his mind; that of his raven haired lover, drenched in sweat and lying beneath him as the redhead rode his taicho's cock to completion. Byakuya was barely hanging on to coherency as Renji ground his ass down to his taicho's slender hips in desperate need… gasps and groans filled the humid bedroom air as they peaked together… heavy cries and hot come spilling over flushed and sweaty skin…

The image was _exactly_ what he needed; Renji pumped up hard into his fist, and down fiercely onto the long calloused fingers inside… fucking himself harder… and all too soon, he came in his own hand… a loud and satisfying groan echoed through his bedroom.

Panting harshly to catch his breath, he rested his head against the wall behind him. Renji opened his eyes languidly. Sated and satisfied he looked around; his gaze landing upon the clock on the low table next to his futon. '45 minutes left, eh? I think that's enough time for me to clean up' he mused to himself as he looked over his body and the mess.

He sighed heavily, "even after this, I still can't help wanting Byakuya right now. I'm such a slut." Then Renji chuckled; recalling a conversation they'd had after Byakuya had fucked him hard into the futon, "but I'm his slut."

'Well, Renji, ya better stop musing and get moving. Taicho ain't gonna like it if yer late again.' After a few more minutes, Renji pushed himself off the wall and went to clean himself up in his bathroom.

He grinned satisfactorily; at least now, he'd be able to keep his attention on the sparring match and not be distracted by his taicho.

______________________________________________________________


End file.
